Cambiar lo sucedido
by almejaloca78930
Summary: Todos soñamos con cambiar muchos acontecimientos del pasado pero ¿alguna vez hemos tenido la oportunidad? ¿y si pudieramos evitar la muerte de alguien? tambien ¿nos expondremos a las consecuencias? Mi primer fic de Death note LXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de Death Note espero que les guste no sean malos si cometo por ai unos errores o algo que no les parece pero igual es solo un fic si no les gusta no son obligados a segir leyendo jeje bueno disfruten.**

**Los Personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen**

_Este fic se basa en inicio del capitulo 20 Improvisación._

* * *

><p>Todo inicia en Japon una chica llamada Akari, de 23 años, ella es alta de 1.70 de pelo cafe oscuro, ojos cafe miel y de piel blanca.<p>

_Ella caminaba apuradamente hacia su casa despues de un largo dia con su amiga, la razon por la que iva tan apriza es porque su anime favorito Death Note estaba por empezar en unos minutos. Finalmente llega y se quita sus zapatos y se va corriendo a su habitacion._

"Akari no corras asi, te puedes lastimar" dice su madre una mujer con su cabello castaño, con un vestido rosa y un mantel blanco en su cintura.

"perdon madre pero ya va a empezar Death Note y sabes que no me lo pierdo" dice Akari

"esa no es excusa" reclama su madre

"lo discutiremos luego adios" contesto Akari encerrandose en su cuarto

"esta chica (ya esta muy grande para ver caricaturas en la television)"

vemos que su habitacion esta llena de dibujos del anime Death note varios de Ryuzaky, Light y Misa en chibi otros del anime y de los shinigamis Ryuk y Rem

"espero haber llegado a tiempo" dijo mientras cambiaba de canal en su televisor

_efectivamente el opening apenas iva a comenzar pero antes un aviso de que no era apto para menores de 15 años._

"Pff patrañas yo si puedo verlo jeje" comento en voz baja

_Empezo y podemos ver que el capitulo es el numero 20, asi saltamos todo hasta el ending que es cuando el capitulo acaba_

"rayos e visto este anime 5 veces en tv y 2 veces en internet y aun asi me parece mal que L muriera, bueno me ire tal vez a dibujar hasta las 11 de la noche" zuzurra mientras se pone su pijama blanca

_Pasan las horas y de pronto dan las 11 pm._

"¿Queee, ya son las 11 tan rapido aa no pude terminar mi dibujo bien lo guardare mañana segire y luego me ire a dar un chapuson a la alberca" dijo mientras guardaba todo y se acostaba.

_Derrepente una luz blanca llega por la ventana iluminando asi toda la habitacion _

"¿que pasa?" dijo levantandose de su cama

_La luz encegecia mas y mas a Akari, derrepente la luz se apaga y se da cuenta que esta encima de un edificio muy alto_

"¡¿Que demonios pasa aqui donde estoy?"

"Hola" dice una voz distorcionada que venia de un celular que estaba en el suelo cerca de ella

"¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? y ¿Como me trajiste hasta aqui?" Dijo tomando aquel celular

"no puedo decirte pero te traje aqui por una razon" dijo la voz

"bien dime pero no se almenos dime primero ¿Quien eres?" contesto algo molesta

"tampoco puedo escucha, ¿alguna vez no haz soñado con cambiar el destino?"

"el destino... Bueno si varias veces"

"bueno aqui tienes una oportunidad, mira por el borde y sabras donde estas"

"esta bien" mira por el borde y mira un edificio grande el cual le resulta familiar

"y dime que cres"

"no puede ser posible es parecido pero no lo es claro que no o puede que si no lo see" dijo confundida

"si lo es las instalaciones en las que L esta ahora mismo investigando el caso de Kira, escucha por ahora eres inmune a las balas y a los ojos de un Shinigami"

"¿Por que eso?" pregunto Akari con curiosidad

"es porque no eres parte de este universo por ahora"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"te traje aqui para que tu decidas cambiar el destino de toda esta historia"

"¿me trajiste para evitar la muerte de L? jajaja que buena broma deseguro estoy soñando si eso debe ser ahora me pelliscare para despertarme de toda esta locura jajaja (se pellisca) auu ¿porque no despierto?"

"esto no es un sueño escucha tienes solo 3 intentos no los desperdicies"

"¿3 intentos de que?"

"no puedes decirle a L que sabes que Light Yagammi es Kira"

"¿Por que no?" pregunta Akari algo molesta

"no lo se no pongo las reglas ahora escucha si cometes un error te haras parte de este universo y seras bulnerable a ataques con armas o lo que sea que lastime si cometes otro los ojos de shinigami podran ver tus años de vida y si cometes el tercero podran ver tu nombre y automaticamente te quedaras en este universo por toda la vida"

"errores osea ¿proporcionando informacion a la investigacion?"

"que deje claro que Light es Kira si"

"entonces ¿Como evitare que L muera?"

"podras dar pistas pero no culpar directamente a Light si no esto no tendria chiste"

_despues se ecucha que cuelgan_

"espera maldicion ahora que voy a hacer, planear mi jugada pero como y sin comida ni probiciones solo mi pijama y mi chaqueta...espera un momento yo no tenia esta chaqueta negra puesta"

Despues del bolcillo de adentro saca una nota que dice:

_Abajo de la caja de carton ai un casco negro si quieres usarlo para tu juagada puedes hacerlo, ademas encontraras comida tal vez no mucha asi que ahorrala._

"Veamos podria quedarme aqui hasta que vayan a atrapar a Higuchi luego debo evitar que Light toque la libreta, no recuperara sus recuerdos por lo tanto no le dira a Misa donde esta su death note, no recuperara sus recuerdos y no asesinara por lo tanto Rem no matara a L ni a Watari, mmm dejame planearlo bien" dijo dibujando en un vidrio lleno de polvo

Todo esto nos lleva a una espera dificil mas o menos al capitulo 23

"bien aqui es aqui es donde atraparan a Higuchi lo se, solo debo esperar (la policia ya se esta instalando, y ojala no tarden mucho)" dijo oculta en la orilla de la calle

_paso un rato hasta que paso todo, la policia atrapa a Higuchi y confiesa que mataba con la libreta, hasta el momento en el que L toca la libreta._

"En verdad es un shinigami, en verdad ellos existen" dice L mirando al shinigami

En eso se mete Akari tomando la libreta de las manos de L la policia apenas se da cuenta que se metio

"no dejen que Light Yagami toque esta libreta" grito tomandola en sus brazos

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos y mirando a Akari derrepente Matsuda baja de la patrulla actua impulsivamente y dispara su arma, el jefe Yagami golpea su pistola hacia arriba para evitar que le diera a la chica aunque la bala le dio en su pierna izquierda._

"¿Que pasa, porque me duele? se se supone, que no puede lastimarme" dijo cayendo al suelo y desmayandose

"Matsuda ¿Porque demonios le disparaste?" dice el jefe Yagami

"pense que iva a huir con la libreta" dijo Matsuda quitandosela de las manos

"bien llevemosla al cuartel para curarla e interrogarla" dice L

"¿Que dices Ryuzaki?" dijo Light mirandolo algo molesto

"tenemos que interogarla puede tener informacion importante para haberse metido asi a un arresto policial" dice L mientras toma de su cafe

"puede ser un paparazi que queria alguna historia"

"no lo creo no lleva camara o alguna identificacion"

"bueno ahora si dejame ver la libreta"

"no Light hasta no aclarar lo que dijo la chica no tocaras la libreta"

_Pasa un dia entero que nos lleva directo a las instalasiones de la investigacion, al ver adentro esta el equipo sentado tratando de interrogar a Higuchi_

"dime Higuchi como matas a las personas con solo ver su rostro"

"cuando un humano hace el trato obtiene los ojos de un shinigami, con ellos puedes ver el nombre y los años de una persona con solo mirar su rostro" dice Higuchi aun vendado de los ojos y atado con cadenas a una pared

"shinigami ¿De que clase de trato habla?" respondio L

"cuando un shinigami deja caer su death note y un humano la recoje podemos hacer un trato, la mitad de los años de vida por los ojos"

"asi es como el segundo Kira asesina" dice Light

_Cambiamos de lugar a donde esta la habitacion de Misa y vemos que Akari empieza a despertar_

"ay dios tube un sueño de locos" dice Akari tallandose un ojo.

Mira a su alrededor y nota que no esta en su casa y tambien nota que su pierna esta bendada

"y como veo no fue un sueño"

"oh ya despertaste" dice Misa quien estaba sentada en otro sillon

"que bueno que ya desperto señorita" dice Watari entrando

"(Watari) a mucho gusto ¿Quien es usted por casualidad?"

"soy Watari aqui tiene le servi algo de comida si gusta esta ai en la mesa de enfrente, si me disculpa debo atender algo" dijo mientras salia de la habitacion

"¿comida? genial tenia habmbre no e comido en todo un dia" dice mienrtas come

"no haz comido en todo un dia" dijo Misa

"(tengo que actuar como si no conociera a nadie bueno nada de lo que pasara) oye tu eres Misa Misa la que salio en la portada de esa revista no?"

"si soy yo" dijo cerrando los ojos y regalandole una sonrisa

_Despues de esto volvemos abajo donde la computadora se prende con el fondo de Watari_

"Ryuzaki la chica ya desperto"

"bien gracias Watari subire en segida" dijo precionando el boton para contestar

"¿vaz a interrogarla ahora Ryuzaki?" Dice Light volteando la vista de la computadora

"si pero antes de subir por favor ponte esto" dijo dandole unas orejeras

"¿Para que esto?" Pregunta Light

"es para que no escuches el interrogatorio tal vez no se sienta dispuesta a hablar con nadie mas que yo ademas no voy a quitarte las esposas" dice L levantandose de la silla

"bien esta bien como quieras" dijo Light molesto colocandose las orejeras

_Cambiamos arriba donde se encontraba Azuki comiendo los pasteles que Watari le habia dejado, y Misa mirandola_

"perdon donde estan mis modales jejeje ¿quieres un poco?" dijo ofreciendole un pedazo de pastel

"gracias, te sere honesta se me habia antojado je" responde Misa aceptando la rebanada

_Luego entran Ryuzaki y Light_

"(ahi estan solo L y Light aun no es Kira, o eso espero que no alla tocado la death note) hola" dijo Akari dejando de comer

"hola Light a y hola a ti tambien Ryuzaki"

"hola Misa podrias bajar un rato voy a hacerle unas preguntas"

"esta bien no ai problema" dijo Misa saliendo de la habitacion"

"bien empezaremos con algo sencillo ¿Cual es tu nombre?" dice L mientras se sienta con su clasica posision en el sillon del otro lado segido por Light

"(no debo dar mi nombre real por seguridad ademas de todas formas Rem no puede ver mi nombre real) me llamo Mizuki y ¿Quien eres tu?"

"yo soy Riuzaki y el es Light el no nos escucha ya que tiene puestas unas orejeras la razon es porque voy a interrogarte y quiero que respondas con la verdad"

"(debo ser cuidadosa para no cometer el segundo error ya cometi uno) esta bien" dijo mirando la herida que estaba vendada

"disculpa esa herida el señor Matsu puede hacer locuras"

"no importa yo se que fue un accidente"

"bien dime porque te metiste al arresto y tomaste la libreta" pregunta L

"esque yo, bueno yo, no puedo decirtelo" responde Akari bajando la vista

"porque es acaso que Kira te tiene amenazada"

"no, es por otra razon"

"entonces dimela"

"no puedo decir nada sobre el caso de Kira"

"porque no" dice L mientras la mira fijamente

"bueno esque yo..."

El silencio siguio por unos minutos hasta que L simplemente se paro y se dirijia a la puerta

"bien creo que como no nos puedes dar informacion sobre el caso Kira creo que le pedire al jefe Yagami que te lleve a tu casa"

"¿Qué? no espera" dice Akari

"de nuevo disculpa por lo de la herida" dice Ryuzaki cerrando la puerta

"¡REGRESA AQUI L. LAWLIET!" grita Akari que rapidamente se tapa la boca deseando que Light no la aya escuchado

L al escuchar que la chica dijo su nombre real se regesa

"¿como es que sabes? mi verdadero nombre" dice L regresandose y cerrando la puerta

"(al menos Light no lo escucho… espero) lo siento eso con mas razon no puedo decirtelo"

"esta bien no puedo liberarte asi nada mas Kira podria encontrarte y averiguar mi nombre real en cambio tambien podrias ser como otro Kira estaras aquí bastante tiempo hasta que aclaremos todo"

"si fuera aliado de kira ya te habria matado en ese arresto policiaco"

Despues de decir eso Akari noto que se habia quedado sola

"ya me dejaron sola otra vez"dijo sentandose en el sillon

"¿Qué tal como te fue? Dice Misa mientras entra

"mas o menos"

"si ese Ryuzaky puede ser a veces muy extraño, nunca me deja tener una cita a solas con Light"

"me lo imagino, y que haces aquí Misa para desaburrirte"

Volvemos abajo donde L y los demas de la fuerza especial se encuentran

"¿y que averiguaste Ryuzaky?" pregunta Light

"algunas cosas que podrian ser utiles" dice L

"¿tiene que ver con la chica? Pregunta Matsuda

"algo no mucho, sabemos que el segundo Kira asesina utilizando los ojos del shinigami a juzgar por el comportamiento y la evidencia que tubimos anteriormente el Kira original no tiene los ojos" dice L mientras comia un pastel de fresas

"te refieres a que el Kira original necesita del segundo para asesinar" contesta Light

"no exactamente, Kira trabajaba solo luego aparecio el segundo esto debio obligar a Kira a encontrarlo ya que si teniamos al segundo podriamos atrapar al original"

"entonces solo nos falta averiguar porque Kira utilizo a Higuchi"

**Ya se que tal vez no parece comprendible pero creanme poco a poco se le ira entendiendo ademas es algo dificil jejejeje bueno es todo por ahora sayonaraaaa**


	2. Chapter 2 Convivencia

**Bien aqui esta la continuacion por la emocion no e dormido en todo el dia jejejeje contando ayer voy para 2 dias :p luego me van a salir las ojeras igual que L jejejejeje no creo pero bueno disfruten.**

**Los Personajes de Death note no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Convivencia<strong>

_Era de noche Misa estaba sentada junto a la misteriosa chica que había llegado, por un lado sentía temor por que supiera que Light y ella eran Kira, pero por otro le agradaba tener a alguien con quien hablar cosas de chicas ya que no era fácil estar encerrada siempre y solo con hombres todo el día y la noche._

"oye Mizuki que te parece si mañana vamos de compras" dice Misa parándose y mirando de cerca a la chica

"¿de compras? Es que yo bueno yo eh"dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba alrededor

"si mañana le pedimos permiso a tus padres y nos vamos de compras un rato"

"(maldita sea voy a tener que mentir mas) es que yo no puedo"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta Misa algo enojada

"(espero que mis clases de actuación sirvan de algo) es que yo soy huérfana, mis padres murieron hace ya unos años" contesta mientras unas lagrimas de los ojos

"a perdona no quería entristecerte" dice Misa quien rápidamente se sienta a su lado

" (T_T por dios soy tan mentirosa pero no tenia de otra) no importa estoy bien" dijo secándose las lagrimas de su rostro

"mañana te llevare a comprar algo de ropa para que te veas bien linda ¿Qué te parece?"

"no no es necesario Misa enserio"

"no dejare que pongas peros ven le diremos a Ryuuzaky"

_Misa se levanta y tomando del brazo arrastra a Akari a donde están todos_

"creí que ya estarían durmiendo" dice Light mirando sorprendido

"baje para decirles que nos dejen mañana a mí y a Mizuki ir de compras"

_L no voltea solo continua agregando azúcar a su café_

"está bien pero Matsuda tendrá que acompañarlas"

"¿queeeee? Matsuda" replica Misa

"(que está pasando no puedo ver el nombre ni los años de vida de esta chica)" pensó Rem

"está bien no me molesta ir" dice Matsuda con su cara sonriente y nerviosa

"si las cuidara además de que les puede ayudar a cargar sus compras"

"Ryuuzaky solo me mandas para vigilarlas o para ser el cargador de cosas" dice Matsuda con mirada molesta

"por las dos cosas aunque Mogi también ira como un refuerzo extra"

"a y yo que pensé que iba a ser un día de compras para chicas"

"no te preocupes Misa así no tendrán que cargar lo suyo" dice L volteando un poco

"¿Y tú qué piensas Mizuki?" Pregunta Misa volteando a ver a Akari

"(comprendo porque lo hace, piensa que Kira podría atraparme y hacerme decirle su nombre real o al menos eso creo o será otra cosa)" dijo mientras miraba a L

"¿Mizuki?" dice misa mientras trata de llamar su atención

"a si perdón jejeje me distraje" dijo dando una sonrisa y con un pequeño tono rojizo en sus mejillas

"bueno será mejor ir arriba y dormir un poco vamos Mizuki" contesta arrastrando una vez más a Akari

"espera Misa con cuidado aun me duele mi herida"

"genial mañana me convertiré en una mula de carga, al menos Mogi me ayudara" dice Matsuda sentándose en el sofá

"de hecho quiero que Mogi vaya principalmente para cuidar que no les pase nada" dijo L mientras volteaba su silla

"¡me dices que prácticamente yo cargare todo!" grita Matsuda

"Ryuuzaki ¿Qué puede saber ella que Kira quiera?" Pregunta Light

"tiene bastante información que Kira podría usar en nuestra contra porque sabe todos nuestros nombres" dijo mientras alzaba la vista

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que L había dicho_

"con todos te refieres a nosotros menos tu y Watari ¿no?" dice Aizawa

"de Watari aun no lo sé pero de mi si"

"esto es una locura si Kira se entera quien sabe que sería capaz de hacer" responde sorprendido Soichiro

"por ahora es bueno que solo nosotros lo sepamos pero aun así no debemos distraernos del caso de Kira" dice L

"si tienes razón, ¿crees que tenga los ojos de un shinigami?" dijo Light

"aun no lo sé con exactitud, pero es posible" dice L

"(esa chica debe saber que Light Yagami es Kira pero es extraño que no lo haya dicho si intenta algo contra Misa tendré que matarla, aunque no puedo ver su nombre eso es todavía mas extraño por ahora sé que se hace llamar Mizuki pero no creo que sea su nombre real)" pensó Rem

_Al día siguiente Misa se levanta, eran las 8 a.m._

"ya estoy lista apúrate Mizuki" dice Misa

_Misa nota que Akari está aun dormida en el sillón_

"despierta floja ya es hora" dijo arrojándole un cojín

"mmmmm 5 minutos mas" dice Akari acurrucándose

"vamos Mizuki mientras más temprano mejor" insistió Misa

"bien déjame peinarme para irnos"

"no te irás en pijama ¿o sí?"

"bueno no tengo más ropa" dice Akari avergonzada

"bien allá te compraremos nueva ropa y veras que te veras linda"

_Al bajar notan que Mogi y Matsuda están abajo dormidos en los sillones al igual que Light en una silla y el único despierto en todo esto Ryuuzaky_

"awwww mira mi Light se ve tan lindo dormido" dice Misa observando a Light"

"si se quedo dormido a las 4 y no se ha despertado" dice L quien no quitaba la vista del monitor

"¿Y tú no has dormido?" pregunta Akari

"no la verdad no podía dejar esto así" responde L

"deberías también de dormir la falta de sueño también afecta" dijo sacudiéndole el cabello

"oye no agás eso" dice L mientras le quita la mano

"perdón pero me dieron ganas de alborotártelo mas jejeje" dijo Akari un poco rojiza de las mejillas

"mira esto jejeje" dijo Misa

_Acercándose cautelosamente a Matsuda que estaba dormido en el sofá, sentado sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, a juzgar por la mirada de Misa no se le veían buenas intenciones_

"¡OYE MATSUDA DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!"Grito Misa

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Matsuda grito y cayo del sofá, su grito fue tan fuerte que ocasiono que Mogi y Light también se cayeran del susto y como consecuencia Light al caer estiro la cadena lo cual ocasiono que L también se cayera_

"ups jejeje mate a 4 pájaros de un tiro jajajajaja" reía Misa mientras los demás se levantaban

"Misa me las vas a pagar" decía Matsuda sobándose la cabeza del golpe

"jejeje estas bien Ryuuzaky jeje" dijo Akari ayudándolo a levantarse

"si no fue gran cosa"dice L

"Misa eso no fue gracioso" dijo Light levantándose

"lo fue para mi jejeje bueno tenemos que irnos, vamos Matsuda, Mogi, Mizuki"

"ya vamos Misa" dijo Mogi

"te digo que también le jugare una broma algún día" dice Matsuda

"vamos solo fue una broma Matsuda" dijo Akari pasando a Matsuda

**listo este fue el cap 2 tal vez algo corto je pero bueno es todo lo que les puedo revelar bueno hasta el proximo cap. Sayonaraaaaa**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Nuevo Kira?

**Que mal sigo sin poder dormir llevo 2 días y no siento sueño tal vez hoy en la noche después de ver anime me acueste a contar ovejas XD agradezco los consejos ^^ bueno aquí la continuación**

**Atencion los Personajes de Death note no me pertenecen  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 ¿Nuevo Kira?<strong>

"bien revisemos esto según las reglas de la libreta si la persona no escribe nombres después de 13 días muere" dice Aizawa quien tenía la libreta abierta

"entonces con esto Light y Misa son inocentes" dice el jefe Yagami

"si, estuvimos mas de 13 días encerrados, si fuéramos Kira ya estaríamos muertos" dijo Light

"entonces debe haber más libretas, tenemos la de Higuchi pero si Kira lo utilizo entonces aun deben a ver 2 mas" dice L quien estaba comiendo un helado

"(Light Yagami no ha recuperado sus recuerdos de la death note, de alguna forma debo hacer que toque la libreta y así le dirá a Misa donde está la suya, ojala no noten mi ausencia)" Pensó Rem

"entonces dices que aun Kira esta suelto" dice el jefe Yagami

"si es muy probable pero, desde que encerramos a Higuchi las muertes a criminales han parado" dijo L comiendo un poco de su helado

"es verdad no se han anunciado más muertes, entonces Higuchi es Kira" responde Aizawa

"Ryuuzaki déjame ver la libreta solo verla desde el principio hasta donde para creo que tengo una teoría" dice Light

"bien vela pero no te tardes mucho" contesto L

_Al momento en el que Aizawa le da la libreta Light recupera sus recuerdos de la death note, tratando de no llamar la atención su mirada cambia y se acerca a la silla y sin soltarla comienza a ojearla_

"y que encontraste Light" Pregunta L

"(todo se salió de control, pero no importa siempre tuve un plan B) estoy en eso debo examinarla con cuidado" dijo Light aun ojeando su libreta y dándole la espalda a L

_Light con cuidado de que nadie lo viera saca de su reloj un pedazo de la death note y escribe el nombre de Higuchi con su sangre_

"ya te tardaste Light" dice Aizawa

_Guardando el compartimiento con el papel se da la vuelta_

"(ahora a esperar) espera estoy tratando de encontrar algo que nos dé una pista" responde Light aun ojeando la libreta

Después de eso pasaron los 40 segundos en ese instante la pantalla se enciende con el fondo de Watari

"Ryuuzaki Higuchi acaba de morir"

"¿Qué cómo?" dice L

"no Higuchi no puede morir, apenas le iba a hacer unas preguntas" dijo Light dejando a un lado la libreta

"también han llegado reportes de que volvieron a morir criminales" contesta Watari

"(¿Pero qué está pasando? no he escrito mas nombres, tal vez Misa no ella aun no tiene recuerdos) es Kira no hay duda "dice Light

"¿donde está la shinigami?" Pregunta L

"no está ¿donde se abra metido?" contesta el jefe Yagami

"seguramente se fue con Kira" dice L

"no fui con Kira, fui a buscar mi death note creo que se me cayó por algún lado" dice Rem que aparece de repente frente a todos

"se te cayo, entonces el que la encontró debe de estar juzgando criminales" dijo Light

"(todo esto no tiene sentido) acabo de llegar a una conclusión, el poder de Kira es transferible, el Kira original debió darle su libreta a Higuchi me imagino porque no quería ser atrapado, aunque creo que esta persona que encontró la libreta de la shinigami puede estar controlada por Kira"

"es posible, creo que tienes razón" dice Light

_En eso llega Matsuda cargando como 10 bolsas y Mogi cargando solo 2 seguidas por Misa y Akari quien ya venía con otra ropa que era una camisa rosa de tirantes, un pantalón azul rey y unas sandalias_

"ya llegamos uff que agotador" dijo Matsuda

"Matsu ¿podrías subir las bolsas?" dice Misa

"está bien, pero es lo último" contesta Matsuda un poco molesto

"toma de pasada sube esto" dijo Mogi dándole las 2 bolsas que traía

"¿y cómo les fue con la investigación?" pregunto Akari

"¡otra vez criminales están muriendo!" dice Aizawa

"¿otra vez? ¿Pero no habían atrapado a Higuchi? pregunta Misa

"Higuchi está muerto, acaba de morir hace un rato" dijo L volteando su silla

_Akari no lo podía creer apenas volteo a ver a Light y vio su mirada_

"(Light debió encontrar la forma de tomar la libreta y obtuvo los derechos matando a Higuchi, creí a verle dicho a Ryuuzaky que Light no tocara la libreta ahora debo de pensar que hacer) ¿pero quién está juzgando criminales ahora?"

"no lo sabemos creemos que lo hacen con la libreta que la shinigami dejo caer" dice Light

"¿perdiste tu libreta Rem?" Pregunta Akari

"si creo que la deje caer por algún lado cuando arrestaron a Higuchi"

"espera un momento acabas de llamarla Rem" contesta Light confundido

"si así se llama ¿no?"Responde Akari

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Pregunta Light

"este ella ya me había dicho su nombre" contesta Akari

"Hm (esta chica sabe el nombre real de L, tengo que averiguarlo y luego matarla creo que ya sabe que soy Kira tal vez Misa me ayude con esto)"

"bueno tenemos que averiguar cosas sobre este nuevo Kira así que sugiero que nos pongamos a trabajar" dijo L

"bien nosotras nos vamos arriba a hablar de cosas de chicas vamos Mizuki" dice Misa

"si claro Misa" respondió Akari

"Por cierto te vez linda con ese atuendo Mizuki" dijo L mientras tomaba algo de café

"¿ah? ¿De verdad? bueno gracias je" dijo con tono nervioso y sus mejillas rojas

_Ya después de un rato están Misa y Akari arriba en la azotea contemplando el cielo_

"Misa, cuando se acabe este caso de Kira y te dejen salir afuera ¿Qué es harás?" Pregunta Akari

"yo seguiré con mi carrera y me casare con Light"

"ya veo" dice Akari

"¿y tú que aras?" Pregunta Misa

"yo no lo sé aun no pensaba que hacer cuando se acabe el caso de Kira"

"podrías ser la compañera de Ryuuzaki"

"por favor Misa, L es un gran detective yo apenas solo una tonta dibujante lo único que vendría siendo es más un obstáculo"

"no lo sé yo te veo y digo que sientes algo por Ryuuzaki"

"Misa ¿como crees eso?" dijo sonrojada

"te veo sonrojada" dice Misa señalando a Akari

"¡no lo estoy! am dejando el tema ¿quien crees que sea este Kira?" dijo nerviosa

"no lo sé debe ser alguien tonto que no tenía que hacer" dice Misa

_Pasa el rato y dan las 5 am Akari baja para preguntarle algo a Ryuuzaki pensando que esta despertó aunque baja y nota que tanto Light como Ryuuzaky están dormidos en las sillas y la death note en un lado. Discreta y sigilosamente toma la libreta y le quita una hoja lo más silencioso posible, para su suerte ni Ryuuzaky ni Light se despiertan. Después deja la death note en su lugar toma una pluma y se sube a la azotea_

"puedo hacerlo si mato a Light ahora con esta hoja de la death note Kira habrá sido derrotado" dijo mientras le temblaba la mano al acercarla al papel

"(aquí va... espera pero si hago esto seré una asesina además de que me iré a la nada cuando muera pero no tendré otra oportunidad así, puedo acabar ahora mismo esto debo hacerlo)"

_Estaba a punto de escribir el nombre de Light cuando de repente una voz familiar la interrumpe_

"Mizuki ¿estas aquí?"

"(no puede ser si me ven con esto pensaran que soy Kira)" dijo haciendo bola el papel y tirándolo por la orilla

**listo el 3 cap listo y ya esta en progreso el 4to :p desde ahora digo que las actualicasiones son aleartorias puedo tardar o no debido a que tambien debo actualizar otros fics bueno sayonaraaaa :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Mi investigacion

**Listo aquí disculpen si no es mucho pero no he tenido inspiración, además de que tarde muuuuuucho jejeje es que me quede sin PC quien sabe cuántos meses, después cuando me la trajeron no había internet, escribí el capi y me quede a la mitad por qué me atore, luego me llego una desagradable noticia por la cual me retrase todavía, me deprimí además de que andaba con mi promedio y exámenes que debía aprobar y todo eso pocas veces me metía a checar fanfiction.**

**Otra cosa, esto es para los críticos de LMF, esto no es una ofensa ni nada, espero no se lo tomen a mal :s bueno, absténganse de estar criticándome, yo se que lo hacen por "ayudarme" pero la verdad no me gusta que me critiquen de esa forma, leer cada cosa y ponerle un ¿y por qué esto, porque el otro? Honestamente no me gusta, si ustedes no les gusta, si no les agrada, por cualquier cosa, simplemente no lo lean y ya, al fin y al cabo yo soy la que se queda sin lectores, váyanse a criticar otra cosa, tengo fallas lo sé, no conozco perfectamente el comportamiento de los personajes, no puedo saber exactamente como actuarían en esa situación, pero al menos tengo gente que lo acepto y con eso me conformo, y si sé que hay peores críticos(as) que ustedes, pero muchos fans escribimos fics por diversión, por querer sacar esas ideas de la cabeza…no espero que lo entiendan, seguro lo más probable es que critiquen ese comentario también -_- me da igual.**

**Atención: los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Mi investigacion<strong>

"¿Mizuki? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?" Pregunto Misa Amane quien subió con un pijama y unas pantuflas de conejito

"yo, bueno solo pase a ver las estrellas jejeje" dijo Akari nerviosamente

"pero si estuvimos aquí hace unas horas"

"si pero quise verlas de nuevo, pero bien me voy ya a dormir en un momento"

"está bien (bosteza) no te tardes" contesto Misa regresando a su habitación

"esa estuvo cerca"

"me imagino que no puedes dormir" dijo Watai quien iba subiendo

"Watari ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"te vi por la cámara de seguridad, bajaste y arrancaste un pedazo de la libreta"

"¡AHHH YO PUEDO EXPLICARLO ESQUE YO!…" grito Akari alarmada

"no te preocupes sé que no eres Kira"

"¿Qué?"

"veo tu cara y sé que no mataste a nadie con el cuaderno"

"no lo hice pero solo quería… (No puedo decir eso, piensa en otra cosa, ya se) creí saber quién es Kira y quería matarlo de una vez por todas"

"pero primero debes de investigar y aclarar los datos antes de deducir un culpable Hazuki"

"si pero siempre estoy aquí encerrada y no puedo ayudar en la investigación"

"Hm voy a hacer algo que tal vez haga enojar a Ryuuzaky pero creo que puedo confiar en ti"

"¿de qué habla?" Pregunta Akari

"voy a dejarte salir, apagare un momento la seguridad y podrás salir a investigar"

"¿de verdad lo aria Watari?"

"si, se nota que eres una chica amable"

"¡gracias, muchas gracias!" dijo Akari abrazándolo

"de nada, anda date prisa o Ryuuzaky puede despertar"

"si" contesto corriendo a la habitación de Amane a vestirse

Pasan unos minutos y Akari ya está afuera del edificio en camino a realizar su investigación

"(no se preocupe Watari volveré)" pensó

Más tarde en el edificio, Ryuuzaky incluyendo a los demás despiertan a las 7 a.m.

"sabes Ryuuzaky, no sé como duermes en la silla sin levantarte adolorido" Comento Light

En eso llegan Matsuda, Mogi y el señor Yagami

"¿paso alguna novedad mientras no estábamos?" pregunto Matsuda

"no, nada nuevo" dijo Light encendiendo la computadora

"¡buenos días! ¿No está Mizuki por aquí?" Pregunto Misa quien iba bajando

"¿no esta haya arriba contigo?" pregunta Mogi

"no por eso baje a preguntar, no creo que haya dormido" contesto Misa

"¿Dónde la viste la ultima vez Misa?" Pregunto Ryuuzaky

"Hm recuerdo que me levante y la vi arriba en el tejado"

"revisare las cámaras" dijo Light

Mientras tanto con Akari

"(bien ahora veamos si mal no recuerdo el death note de Misa debe estar aquí enterrado)" pensó mientras escarbaba en el bosque

Akari busco pero solo encontró una caja vacía, no había nada, ni una sola hoja ni siquiera la carta que Light le había escrito a Misa.

"Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué la libreta de Amane no está? O una mejor pregunta seria ¿Quién la tomaría?"

Ella estaba confundida, no sabía quien había tomado la libreta de Misa o para que entonces a su mente vino una teoría, ¿y si Rem había mentido? Qué tal si le dijo a alguien donde estaba el cuaderno para desviar la investigación ¿algún seguidor o seguidora de Kira? Era solo una posibilidad pero debía intentar saber quien la tenia.

"tratare de convencer a Rem de que me diga pero debo de hacerlo con cuidado y sin que Ryuuzaky me escuche… ¡RYUUZAKY!"

Lo había olvidado, Watari había dicho que L no tardaba en despertar, así que a toda velocidad empezó el recorrido de regreso al edificio pero desgraciadamente se perdió en las calles

"maldición, se me olvido el camino, ¿era por aquí? ¿O por acá?"

Regresando con L y los demás

"no están las grabaciones, alguien las borro" contesto Light

"imposible" dijo Soichiro

"Mogi, Matsuda, salgan y busquen a Mizuki" ordeno L

"bien" expreso Matsuda saliendo junto con Mogi

Una vez que salieron y dieron unos 10 pasos afuera Akari llega corriendo y choca con ellos

"¡fíjense por donde caminan par de idiotas!" reclamo Akari

"lo siento señorita" respondió Matsuda

"¿Mizuki?" interrogo Mogi

"Mogi, Matsuda que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí jeje"

Adentro en el edificio

"¿Cómo lograste salir?" indago L

"no te debe de importar, además solo, salí a investigar por mi cuenta" protesto Akari

"no tenias por que salir así sin avisar"

"por favor se que la única maldita razón por la que no me dejas salir es porque sabes que se sus nombres, temes que vaya con Kira y se lo diga, y si no es eso es porque Kira podría obligarme a matarlos, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí como una inútil, solo quería ayudar" rezongo Akari

"pero fue arriesgado Mizuki" comento Matsuda

"¡tu cállate Matsuda, no te metas! Me voy con Misa"

"no hemos terminado de hablar Hazuki" dijo L

Akari simplemente ignoro a Ryuuzaky, se encerró en el baño y se disponía a darse una ducha, tal vez un baño caliente la relajaría un poco. Mientras abajo seguían investigando el caso

"mira esto Ryuuzaky" dijo Light

"¿Qué pasa Light?" Dice L volteando a ver a Light

"4 grabaciones de 4 asesinatos grabaron a este hombre, aparece en todas las cintas y en esta tiene una libreta negra en su bolsa"

"crees que sea Kira" Pregunto Matsuda

"es muy probable que si" contesto el jefe Yagami

"pero entonces, este Kira es un descuidado" reclama Matsuda

"obviamente sabemos que este Kira también es falso, el Kira original no saldría si puede matar a distancia" aclaro L

"lo investigue es este sujeto Teru Mikami "menciono Light en la computadora

**Continuara...**


End file.
